


I'm Freezing, Dean

by CityAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CityAngel/pseuds/CityAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cuddle!dean and cuddle!cas come into play! Along with doctor!sam and matchmaker!sam</p><p>get on the wild (&freezing &fluffy &hungry &heart racing) fan fic ride!</p><p>enjoy x ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Freezing, Dean

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [n/a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/58962) by bongosonmycassbutt. 



Who knew it was so hard being human? Castiel sure didn’t, considering he had been a celestial being his whole existence. He was starting to get a hand at the whole “eating” procedure, but it still tended to be a bit tricky. He didn’t understand the whole concept of drinking, but Sam insisted that he needs to drink at least 8 cups of water a day to be healthy, which sounded like drinking the whole ocean to Castiel.

The worst part about being human was the fear factor. Since Castiel had just become human recently, his mind certainly was not used to many things. One of them, being the dark, which his OWN eyes would play tricks on him to think something was there, when it wasn’t.

Being this ‘species’ did have its perks, like feelings, but it sure had its downs.

**

Cas woke up in shivers, the room pitch black. This wasn’t the first night he woke up like that. He sat up, adjusting his blankets and rubbing his face. The digital clock on the bed stand next to him read ‘3:39 AM’. 

Cas would check the windows, but his room in the bunker had none. Maybe the thermostat had broken. 

He looked at his spot on the bed, to the door, which wasn’t that far, but who knows what monsters could creep up on him in that space? Aha, another thing he did not like about being human--creeping your OWN self out. Who came up with the idea of that?

Cas quickly burrowed himself into the bed sheets. “I will not look anywhere else but the ceiling.” He said to himself. All he could see was a fancy, glass lamp above him. ‘What if it were to fall on me?’ Cas thought worriedly. Darn it. He had spooked himself out again, and there was no going back.

He tried to think of anything he could do to make him warmer, or less scared too. ‘Grrrrrrr’ his stomach growled. “Ohhh!” Cas said rubbing his stomach. Great. Now he was cold, scared, and hungry.

Then it came to him. Run to Dean’s room. It was only a minute’s walk away from here to there. He remembered he left his sweater in there, which he could throw on. Maybe he could get Dean to get up and find some food for him to eat! 

He uncovered himself, which gave way for the cold air to find its way on to his once warm skin. But it was alright, because he would be seeing Dean in less than a minute. 

“Aha! My slippers.” Cas threw on his slippers, which Sam and Dean had bought for him while at the store.   
He hurriedly opened his bedroom door and ran out. There was little light in the bunker. He wondered where the light could be coming from when there was no light from the moon pouring in. 

Halfway through his thoughts, he stopped, seeing that Dean’s room was only a few feet away. He snuck over and quietly walked in, trying not to step on anything that could awake him in a bad way. 

It was Cas’ first time doing this, ever. He wasn’t sure what he should do at that point, since he did not plan it. ‘Should I tap him? Should I turn on the light?’ He thought. Cas then decided he would go over and tap his shoulder lightly, enough not to wake the sleeping monster Dean usually was after waking up in the morning.

There was a grumble. Nothing. He tried again, and Dean still didn’t wake up. ‘Maybe I’ll just loudly get my sweater so he’ll awaken?’ Cas thought. Hmmm…. it sounded right. He walked over to the chair in which he left his sweater. He let out a loud sigh when trying to slip the sweater on over him.

“Cas…?” Dean mumbled. Finally! The Winchester was awake.   
“Dean!” He ran over to the side of the bed.  
“What are you doing here. It’s too early.”  
“I’m freezing and hungry… and scared.” Cas said hesitantly. Dean sat himself up. It was hard to see, but Cas was sure he was looking straight up at him.  
“Do you need me to help you get food, then?” Dean asked soothingly.  
“Yes, Dean. I’m so hungry.” Cas said. Dean usually wasn’t this soft, but maybe it was because Cas is not yet used to being human and the effects it has on you. Dean slowly made his way out of bed and led Cas to the door. They walked out and around a corner to the kitchen. Dean almost tripped on a chair on his way to the fridge, but luckily made it safely. Light poured out of the fridge as Dean searched for a food Cas might like, but who knows? Cas was a picky human.

Dean found an orange and some cinnamon cereal. He poured the cereal into a bowl and grabbed a spoon. He handed the food to Cas and sat down next to him.

Cas began to eat his cereal, finally feeling better his stomach was being filled.

“What woke you up this early?” Dean asked.  
“I am not sure, Dean. I’ve been waking up this early every night.” Cas frowned as he finished up his bowl.  
“Dude, I know it is hard, but you’ll get used to it.” You could hear the smile in Dean’s statement.  
“Thank You Dean, but it seems to not be so normal for me yet…” Cas picked up his orange, not sure what to do next.

“Do you need help with that?” Dean asked laughing.   
“Maybe.” He handed the orange to Dean, “I’m so glad to have you help me, Dean.” Cas said smiling.

“I’m glad, too.” He said, peeling apart the skin of the fruit.

**  
Cas was full and feeling better that he had spent the last twenty minutes with Dean. They walked back to his room.

“So, uh, aren’t you going to go back to your bed?” Dean asked, confused.  
“I’m scared.”  
“Oh.” Dean said, saying it in a tone that wasn’t close to solving the problem.  
“And I’m still freezing.. This sweater and these slippers do not do the job. I’m not sure why companies don’t make better qualities.”  
“Cas, how about I walk you to your room?” Dean asked, like he was talking to a child. Cas stood there for a minute, not really wanting to sleep in his own bed.  
“But Dean. I feel like something was watching me.” Cas said, worried. The bunker was safe, but Dean could remember the days when Sam woke him up scared, and Dean would have to calm him before going back to sleep.

“Can I…can I sleep in your bed with you tonight, Dean?” Cas asked.  
Dean hesitated. “We are two men. And two men can’t really sleep together in a friend kind of way, Cas.” He said.  
“Oh…you mean platonically?” Cas said with a saddened tone.  
“Yes. But um, sorry buddy, but you’re gonna have to fight this fight on your own.” He put his hand on Cas’ shoulder.

“Are you sure, Dean. I’m not used to being in the dark alone yet.”  
“You used to watch me sleep in the dark.”  
“But I wasn’t alone.” It sounded like Cas was on the verge of tears.   
Dean let out a heavy sigh.  
“Fine. You’ll sleep with me tonight. But stay on your side of the bed.”  
Cas smiled and followed Dean to his new bed for the time.

**  
When Cas climbed onto the left side of Dean’s bed, it was cold. He placed his hand on Dean’s side, which was still warm.

“Dean, my side is cold.”  
“It will warm up after you get in.” He responded, implying he climb in.

The bed was light until Dean got in.   
“Remember, stay on your side.” He instructed.  
“I will.” It wasn’t long until Dean fell asleep. Cas was still awake, and was staring at the ceiling--like any other night.

He hated sleeping. One minute you’re comfortable, the next you need to turn some odd angle.  
Cas flipped his body onto his side, the side where he would see Dean sleeping. It was a surprise at first, to see him so close but unconscious.

When Cas first became human, he heard that counting sheep helps you sleep. But since the Winchesters owned no sheep, he decided to count the freckles covering Dean’s face.

‘1..2..3..4..5..6’ He was starting to get a bit sleepy… until Dean’s eyes shot open.   
“Uh, Cas.”  
“Yes, Dean.”  
“What are you doing.”  
“Counting your freckles.”  
“Oh. Well…” Dean messed up his sentence several times.  
“Y-you’re.. you’re on my side.”   
“Oh, sorry, Dean.” Cas quickly pushed himself farther away.  
“Night.”  
“Good night Dean.” 

Cas never understood this certain feeling…His face felt hot, his stomach in knots, and his heart beating faster and faster. He was worried it was some sort of sickness.

But, he decided not to ask Dean. He figured Sam was the better one to ask of the two. 

**

Dean awoke to something clung to him. One arm was around his waist, the other on his back. Two legs were also twisted into the mix.

Then Dean noticed. He froze, thinking he might wake Cas up. 

The once-angel had his head buried in Dean’s neck. He didn’t want to admit it, but he liked it. It was a lot warmer, and his hair was quite soft. Out of all the years he knew Cas, he never once touched his hair. Well, at least not like this.

He didn’t want Cas to wake up mid-untangle, but didn’t want him to wake up to Dean awake and liking it either. Oh what would he do…? His heart was beating quite fast, and his palms began to heat up. This happened when he was nervous. And it always happened when he was pleased or happy.

He pretended to be asleep again.

A few minutes went by. He heard a muffled breath that sounded like “Dean” and movement. Cas was now awake. Then he heard the “dawning” of “oh well look at that” from Cas. It was a happy chuckle. ….He liked it too…!

**

Though Dean was first awake, he pretended to be asleep for a little while longer, leaving Sam and Cas the only ones in the main area of the bunker.

“Sam…” Cas said.  
“Yeah, Cas?”  
“I think I may be sick.” Sam’s smart mode kicked in, ready to solve anything.  
“What are your symptoms?” He asked.  
“Well, my stomach gets in “knots” as you call it.” Sam laughed at how Cas intended to use those air-quotes, “And, my heart beats faster than a normal pace… Oh! And my face felt hot too…”

Sam stood there for a moment, contemplating what the ‘sickness’ could be.

“What did you did before this that made you feel that way? Sometimes if you have a fever, or a certain sickness, doing different things can make you have worse symptoms than usual.” Sam said, sounding like a doctor.

“Well…” Cas was going to say he was sleeping with Dean, but he probably would beat him up if he told Sam of the happenings the night before.

“I was talking to Dean.” It wasn’t a complete lie. He just left some ‘truths’ out.

Sam smiled and began to laugh to himself.

“What?!” Cas asked sounding serious and worried. Sam walked over and quietly told Cas, “I think you have feelings for Dean.”

Cas backed away and raised his eyebrow.  
“I do?”  
“Yes, Cas, I think you do. It’s nothing to be worried about. You aren’t sick.” Sam said still smiling like an idiot.

“Why are you so happy about this, Sam?” Cas asked confused.  
“I’m pretty sure Dean feels mutual.”   
“Mutual? What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I think he might feel the same.”   
“Oh…” Cas looked down and grew a smile. He hoped Sam didn’t see.  
“What should I do?” Cas asked.  
“Tell him! Do something cute.”  
“But I have no idea what to do. The only form of love I’ve ever shown, I think, was constructing the Grand Canyon…”

Sam smirked.

“What?” Cas asked, pretty much done with Sam’s secretive faces.  
“Are you sure you haven’t shown any other kind of love? Staring counts.” Sam said trying to drop hints.

Cas still didn’t get it, which cause Sam to laugh to himself some more. Oh Sam…

“Just search it up online. Use your phone.”   
“Oh, okay.” Cas went to his freezing cold bedroom and hid under the sheets with his iPhone out.

He opened Safari, not sure what to search up.

“Hmmm… Maybe ‘How to tell someone your feelings’?” He asked himself.

10 links popped up. It was overwhelming since there were so many. He decided to click the top one. He scrolled through the different suggestions until he found one that suited what he could do with Dean.

**

Dean was sitting unaware at the bunker table reading the newspaper. He turned around when he heard Cas approach. His hands were hidden.

“Hey, Cas. Um… whatchya got there?” Dean asked with a bit of nervousness in his tone. Cas smiled. His hands were shaking. He’s never been this anxious in his life.

“Here…” He handed flowers to Dean. They were a dark purple, with some reds and whites. The mix was actually beautiful.

“Oh.. Woah…” Dean said smelling the flowers.  
“You don’t like it, do you?” He asked looking down, a frown on his face.

“No, no! I love it. They’re beautiful, Cas.” Dean said trying to bring back Cas’ smile.   
“I’m going to put these in my room so I’ll think of you everytime I see them.” Dean said.

“Don’t forget to read the card.” Cas said. He ran off so he wouldn’t see Dean’s reaction. He wasn’t sure what was to come of it.  
Dean smiled. He could feel a blush on his cheeks rising up like a wild fire. He sure hoped Sam wouldn’t walk in on Dean melting into a puddle of gush from Cas’ present.

The card read this, “Dear Dean, I have had feelings for you for a while now. I did as an angel, and I do now. I always will. I’m in love with you, Dean. I always have. You’re very special in my life. You’re the reason why I get out of bed and love to start my day. Thank you, Dean. ♥”

Dean bent his head downwards, silently being a fangirl about the cutest card he had ever received.

Dean got up, not caring if Sam could hear. “I FEEL THE SAME WAY, CAS! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU!” He screamed across the bunker..

At that moment, everything felt right.  
And at that moment, there was a human with dark brown hair, smiling like there was no tomorrow.


End file.
